


Let's Go Skating!

by YamiAshy



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skating, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAshy/pseuds/YamiAshy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can't stay away from his first believer, even if he's not supposed to. Whenever he returns to his home in Burgess he makes sure to visit Jamie, and this year he promised to teach him how to skate. Jamie is 11 and Jack is 316. Fluff and cute times ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Skating!

"Wooo-hoo!" Jack laughs as he skates through the streets of Burgess. It's still early morning, so he's spreading plenty of frost and snow on the ground. Today will be a snow day! He swirls around corners and through the small bit of traffic, and a blanket of white follows him. He finishes outside an all too familiar house.

"I wonder if Jamie is up yet?" His heart calms from his earlier flight, and slowly he floats up to peek inside the window.

Jamie is snoring quietly, sprawled out flat on his back with all the covers kicked off. The winter spirit can't help but chuckle at his behavior. 'He always did love the cold, and he got taller again this year.' The boy that used to barely come up to his waist is almost mid chest level now, Jack smiles fondly at the thought.

"Alright kiddo, time to wake up." He chuckles and quietly pushes open the window to let himself in. Soundlessly he flies over to the bed and hovers over the young boy, then he leans in and blows air over the kid's ear.

The spirits breath is as chilling as a winter wind, Jamie's eyes snap open with a whine, "Jaaaack!" he rolls backwards off the bed, rubbing his freezing ear. "It isn't funny!"

Jack had been laughing the entire time. "Sure it is kiddo!"

Jamie merely crosses his arms and looks away from his favorite guardian, pouting.

"Ahh come on Jamie, you can't stay mad at me." The spirit calms his laughter and floats over to the kid. "Remember my promise from last year? It's the first snow of the season, I'm supposed to teach you how to skate."

The younger boy visibly perks up at that. "You mean… you didn't forget?"

"How could I forget a promise I made to you kiddo? You're my first and favorite believe you know."

"Really?" Warm brown eyes finally look back at the older boy.

"Really kiddo." The white haired teen smiles softly. "Now come on! Let's get you bundled up and go have some fun."

"Okay!" The kid cheers. His guardian helps him bundle up in a warm wool coat, hat, gloves and scarf. Jamie shivers every time Jack's hands accidently brush against him. He's cold! Last to go on are a pair of shiny skates. "I'm ready, let's go! Let's go!" he grabs onto the teen's hand eagerly.

"Hang on tight now, okay?"

"I am!"

"Then let's go!" Jack jumps out the window, pulling Jamie with him.

They soar through the cool morning air, laughing together. The kid looks all around with his big brown eyes at the still sleeping town. They touch down gently by the frozen pond, the same one they said goodbye on three years ago.

Jack steps out onto the ice first, the cold not bothering his bare feet. "It's really easy Jamie, you'll see." He slides back over the ice, delicate patterns forming over the pond wherever his feet touch.

"Whoa…" Jamie watches him with wide eyes, until his guardian slides back in front of him, a hand outstretched.

"Come on kiddo, I promise I won't let you fall."

Jamie takes his hand without any hesitation, and steps out onto the ice. Almost instantly his feet slip around, but he has nothing to fear. The winter spirits strong arms catch him around the waist.

"Easy there champ. Let's take it slow, and have a little fun."

He slowly releases Jamie, and takes both of his hands instead. Then he floats up just a few inches off the ground, and starts pulling the younger boy along.

"Ah! I feel like I'm going to fall!" He clutches onto the teen's hands, closing his eyes.

The guardian chuckles. "Relax Jamie. I promised not to let you fall. Come on kiddo, open your eyes."

Slowly, Jamie opens his eyes. "Whoa…" The snow has stopped around them mid blow like someone hit the pause button. The two of them are gliding through it, leaving trails of ice behind. Jamie looks up into Jack's eyes, smiling. "Jack… this is awesome!" It's like they're in their own little bubble away from the world.

The guardian merely smiles, and pulls the kid through a spin. Soon after Jamie is laughing and skating on his own. They chase each other over the ice, doing spins and making faces at each other. The hours slip by and finally Jamie chases after his flying friend, trying to catch him.

"I'm going to get you!"

"I don't think you can kiddo!" Jack does a flip in the air, then glides backwards. He isn't expecting to feel a sudden weight hit him in the chest, he goes spinning with Jamie in tow until they land in a snow drift.

"That was soooo much fun!" The kid cheers. He's lying on top of Jack's chest, secure in his arms.

The teen pats his head, face breaking into his trademark grin. "Yeah it was. You really got me that time kiddo!"

Jamie just smiles back, and curls up against Jack. "You're cold."

"Well I am the spirit of winter. You'll catch a cold like that, let's get you out of the snow." He tries to push the boy away, but Jamie will have none of that.

"I like the cold!" He curls back into Jack's sweater, it smells fresh like winter air.

Jack attempts to move him once more, before giving up. If it makes Jamie happy it's alright, and after three hundred years of no human contact hugs are a nice change. He runs his fingers through that soft brown hair, leaving little ice crystals with every touch. Jamie nearly purrs from the gentle attention. The spirit isn't sure how long they lay there together before Jamie finally sits up in his lap with a smile.

"Today was awesome! Thank you Jack. You promise you'll come back next year too, right?"

"Of course I'll come back next year Jamie. I always do."

"But you have to promise!" His lower lip sticks out in a pout.

Jack could never deny this kid something. "I promise I'll come back next year too, and we'll go sledding."

"Okay!" He throws his arms around Jack's neck in a hug, then yawns.

The teen chuckles at this. "Let's get you home little man." He cradles the boy in his arms and lets the wind carry them home.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep Jack?"

The older shivers at the feeling of warm breath on his neck. "I will Jamie." The wind deposits them into Jamie's bed, the room is cold from the window being open all day. "Alright kiddo, you have to change." He helps the sleepy boy out of his winter gear, and into a clean pair of pajamas. Then he tugs the thick comforter up over him.

The winter spirit smiles at the sight of the boy. It looks like he's already asleep, so he starts to glide out, when a small hand latches onto his. "Jack where're you going?..."

Jack smiles, and turns back to the kid. "I thought you were asleep kiddo, you really fooled me."

"Stay, okay?" His eyes are wide and pleading, there's no way the guardian could possibly refuse him.

"I'm not going anywhere right now." He allows Jamie to drag him back to the bed, and settles on top of the covers by him.

"Good." The boy buries his face back into Jack's sweatshirt, and all is quiet for a moment. He gathers up his courage to ask the spirit a question, one that's been on his mind for a while now. "Jack?..."

"Hm?" He looks down at his friend.

"Will you give me a good night kiss?" He pouts, looking up at him with big eyes.

For a moment only shock registers on Jack's face, then it softens. This is Jamie, his first believer. Jack would do anything for him, and the more he thinks about it the more harmless it seems.

"Sure Jamie, just close your eyes." The boy obeys, squeezing his eyes shut. "Relax kiddo." He runs his fingers through the boy's hair again, since he seemed to like it earlier. Slowly the kid relaxes, leaning into the soft touch. Its then that Jack leans down, brushing his lips over the kid's forehead, making him shiver. "Good night Jamie."

Jamie sighs and smiles. "Good night Jack…" He buries his face back into Jack's sweater. It doesn't take long after that for him to fall asleep.

The guardian carefully untangles himself from Jamie, not wanting to wake him. Once disentangled the young boy snuggles deeper into his covers, frowning a little. Jack gives his head one last pat, before flying out the window. It closes behind him quietly, and Jamie sleeps on with dreams of snowflakes and cool arms holding him.


End file.
